I Will Survive
by Bulma1
Summary: What does Bulma do when Yamcha breaks up with her? My second fic on although I don't know if this can be clasified as romance. Hmm... Please read and review


  
Hello again. It's Bulma1. I got a nice response from my first fic and I decided to do a songfic. I've read lots of them before  
and I've grown to like them. I hope the text doesn't come out all weird like the last fic -_-* Gomen about that. I don't know what   
happened. Well anyway, this is an all new fic and it's my own different take on what might have happened between Bulma  
and Yamcha. I use the song "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor.   
  
I Will Survive  
  
"What do you mean 'it's over' Yamcha?" Bulma asked her boyfriend. They had known each other since years ago and now  
what she had spent years building was going to come crashing down. "What's wrong now? Don't you love me anymore?" In   
front of her stood Yamcha dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. They were going to go out on a date, but Yamcha came with a   
grim look on his face and said they should talk. They were in the living room of Bulma's Capsule Corp. home.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, I really am." Yamcha said. "But I feel like I want to see new people and you're too suspicious always  
thinking I cheat on you." Inside, Bulma was telling herself that he did, but she couldn't stand being left alone. Yamcha turned   
to leave. Bulma shot out her hand and tried to stop him, but he just kept going.  
  
At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
  
Bulma dropped to her knees. It was all too sudden and she couldn't take it. She ran up to her room, slammed the door, threw  
herself on her bed, and let out all her sorrow. She cried until she had no more tears left to shed. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by  
everything, she decided to clear her head and take a ride in her car. She made her way downstairs.  
  
"Where you goin' hun?" Asked her mom in her bubbly cheery voice. She didn't notice anything wrong with Bulma. At times it  
seemed to Bulma that her mother wore rose colored glasses to block out anything that might disrupt her world. (Authors note:  
for those who don't know, "rose colored glasses" is a term that refers to people who never seem to be bothered by anything  
strange or wrong in the world and see everything as normal, or so I've heard.)  
  
"I need to clear my head mom. I'll be back in a little while." Bulma responded trying to hide her voice.  
  
"All right sweetie. Be careful." Bulma was already out the door before her mom could finish what she was saying. She took out  
a capsule and threw it on the ground. Out popped a shiny new red convertible that Bulma had designed just for herself. She   
hopped in and sped off going no where in particular. She sped into the city and made her way into the Restaurant District without  
knowing. She turned her head looking into the windows, looking at all the happy couples in love sharing a meal. Her vision became   
blurry and she quickly blinked away her tears. She kept driving and looking through the windows when she stopped dead in her  
tracks. Was that...Yamcha?! Who was that with him? Another one of his stupid bimbos, she reasoned.  
  
"THAT TWO TIMING ASSHOLE!" Bulma screamed and sped off leaving people behind her wondering what was going on.   
Inside the restaurant Yamcha heard the loud profanity and turned in time to see only a blob of blue and mostly red speed off.  
  
"Well! What a loud person!" Yamcha's date exclaimed. "Pretty rude too."  
  
"Yeah, she sure was babe." Yamcha said. Deep down inside he knew who it was, but he shook it off and told himself it was only  
his imagination. Bulma had already sped off and was almost home.   
  
"That jerk! All along this was his reason for breaking up with me! Kami knows how long he's been seeing her. UGH! I can't believe  
this! Well that's it. No more leeching off of me. If he tries to come back, I'll kick him off of Capsule Corp. property! That'll teach   
him to mess with Bulma Briefs! Hahahahahahahaha!" Bulma was almost crazy with anger, but she quickly got ahold of herself. In  
her brain she was developing a plan to get her revenge on Yamcha. She got home in a much better mood than when she left. She  
walked in to find her mom, dad, and Vegeta having dinner.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm back." Bulma screamed, sitting down at the dinner table to have a nice meal.   
  
"Must you always be so loud woman?" Vegeta asked clasping his ears. His sensitive Saiyan hearing was a curse while living with  
Bulma. "We can all see perfectly that you're here."  
  
"Well a hello to you too Vegeta." Bulma said smiling. "I'm so happy that not even you can bring me down." With that she began to   
eat her meal, planning and thinking all the time. She finished and excused herself going into her lab to finish some projects she was  
working on. On her desk were all the things she was currently doing, more sophisticated machines for Vegeta to fight, new robots  
to help her mother with the gardening, and a couple of other things that were being made to help out around the house. Bulma  
couldn't keep her mind on her work though. She was constantly thinking about Yamcha and all the things he had done to her in the  
past.  
  
"That creep!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can think of about a million different times he blew me off and had a stupid reason for it. I bet  
he was with that ditz. Ooh, I don't even know why I stayed with him all this time." Seeing she wouldn't be able to concentrate, she  
headed for her room to go to sleep early. She had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
  
The next day Bulma woke up as cheerful as she had been the afternoon before. All night she stayed thinking how much Yamcha   
didn't deserve her and she needed something better than that in her life. She ehaded downstairs to find that everyone had already  
eaten breakfast and Vegeta was just heading out to the gravity chamber to train some more. Bulma was making her way into the   
kitchen humming a song all the way. Vegeta turned to look at her with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Vegeta kept on staring at her. "Well?" Bulma asked getting annoyed.  
She didn't like the way Vegeta was staring at her.  
  
"Earthlings are the strangest creatures I've ever met." Vegeta answered her. "One day you're crying and screaming like a banshee,  
and the next day you're happy and humming a song." Vegeta finished saying with a bewildered look on his face. "Saiyans are so  
much easier to understand." With that he turned around and walked out the door heading into his gravity chamber. Bulma had no  
idea what that was all about, but she thought she was probably getting on Vegeta's nerves.  
  
"Whatever." Bulma sighed. "Oh well, I guess I better get started on my lab work for today. Anything to keep busy and waste my   
time, otherwise I might go crazy in this place." She grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back into her lab. She worked all day on   
her work not even stopping to go eat lunch or dinner. She simply had someone bring in her food for her. At around 11:00 at night,   
she was finally exhausted and ready to go to bed. She had finished everything that she had left behind the day before, and because  
she was in a good mood, she started to make more powerful training robots for Vegeta. She locked up her lab and headed out when  
she was greeted by someone standing in the hallway waiting for her.  
  
And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock   
I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd've known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
  
"Hey Bulma." Yamcha said. "I wanted to talk to you for a second. Is that okay." For a second, Bulma was about to explode at   
Yamcha. But then Bulma remembered her plans. She didn'texpect to be able to take her revenge so soon. Yamcha had barely   
lasted a day without her.  
  
"Well...okay." Bulma said, not trying to make herself obvious.  
  
"Bulma, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking. I'd have to be crazy  
to ever think of letting someone like you go." Yamcha looked pitiful, Bulma thought. Perfect.  
  
"Oh Yamcha, do you really mean that?" Bulma asked. Her plan was slowly, but surely taking place.   
  
"O-of course I do babe!" Yamcha said quickly. He thought he was actually winning her over again. Maybe it wasn't her the other  
day speeding off, Yamcha thought. "I have eyes for no one but you." In her head Bulma was laughing out loud at his remark. It was   
time to finish her plan.  
  
"Well Yamcha, it's time to confess." Bulma said in a sultry voice. "I also have something I've wanted to say and something I've   
wanted to say for the longest time." Yamcha gulped hard.  
  
"What's that babe?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Well it's just that for the longest time I-I've wanted to..." Bulma could feel that her revenge was close at hand. "Oh, I can't say it."  
  
"Just say what you're going to say Bulma." Yamcha said. Was she going to...  
  
"I've wanted to...oh, I'll just show you." She went close to Yamcha, grabbed his arms, and put one of her legs in between Yamcha's  
legs. She gave him an evil smirk that she had picked up from living with Vegeta for so long, and in one swift movement brought her  
knee crashing into Yamcha's, shall we say, "family jewels." Yamcha fell to his knees holding what was left of his manhood.  
  
"Now get out and stay out Yamcha." Bulma said in an icy tone of voice. "I don't want you even near me until I say you can. Now  
leave." She turned her back to him as Yamcha slowly got up and walked to the door.  
  
Go on now, go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive, hey hey  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,   
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,  
And so you felt like droppin' in  
And just expect me to be free,  
Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me  
  
Tentatively, Yamcha turned around to face Bulma. Her back was still toward him. "Bulma...?" She could feel her resistance waver.  
  
Go on now, go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
I will survive, oh...  
  
Go on now, go   
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lat down and die?  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
I will survive, I will survive  
  
"Just go Yamcha." Reluctantly, he turned around to leave. Inside, Bulma was confused. She was happy that she finally told him off,  
but she never wanted to hurt Yamcha so badly. She had no time to think because a faint clapping was coming from the hallway next  
to her. She looked over to see Vegeta smirking one of his patented smirks and clapping slowly.  
  
"You never cease to put on a good show woman." Vegeta simply said. "I'm never bored in this house." He said laughing to himself.  
Bulma was not as amused.  
  
"You want some of what I just gave him?" Bulma asked him getting irritated. "If you do, keep it up." Vegeta just laughed louder at  
her threat.  
  
"It's better that you left that weakling human for good though." Vegeta said walking back towards his gravity chamber once again.  
For a moment Bulma was touched. Does Vegeta care what happens to me, Bulma asked herself. "Because his smell made it hard   
for me to keep my lunch down. Even I take showers." Bulma laughed to herself after he left. So he did have a sense of humor   
after all and he wasn't just a monster. She made her way to her bedroom to rest after a most interesting day.  
  
~The End~  
  
So, what's the verdict? Please review. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
